Time
by Ink Tsubasa
Summary: How they meet. What it was like. What time will help.


Time

It was late. Maybe one or two in the morning. However to Liz Thompson, time stood still, never progressing. Her and her younger sister, Patty lived horribly day to day. It was either mugging or finding a man to make a couple dollars off of. You guessed right, Liz's 'occupation' was prostitution. God, how she hated it. But she thought she had to do it. To feed them for a day or two anyways... She kept it secret from Patty, though, not the way Patty looked up to her and smiled for her.

Patty was her sun.

Patty gave her life meaning.

Patty was the only thing she looked forward to everyday.

"Onee-chan... I hear them coming... you should run away before they get here." Patty said quietly in weapon form.

"I know that. I'm going." Liz said walking quickly down the alley where she just finished a robbery, and someone must've called the cops as sirens rang down the streets of Brooklyn.

"Hurry, they're coming! Why aren't you running?" Patty asked, brows bunched together a little. "Go faster, I don't want you to get caught!"

I don't want _you _to get caught.

"Okay, alright! I'll run!" Liz huffed, turning a corner. She planned to head to the alley in between two tightly placed buildings, that left just enough room for her skinny body to squeeze into. They prepared to head down another turn when Liz bumped into someone, causing her to fall. "Ow! Damn, why don't you watch where..." She was cut off by a pair of beautiful gold eyes, peering down at her, a casual, yet curious look on his face.

"Excuse me. I should've been paying attention." He reached a hand down to help her up. "Ehh... urg!" She slapped his hand out of her way and stood up. "Piss off, kid, I gotta go!" She said rushing past him, leaving him on the sidewalk, the same expression on his face, this time a little more curious.

Liz raced down several alleys, reaching her favored hiding spot. She fit herself in and listened to the sirens pass her down the streets, letting out a sigh. "We're safe, Patty... you can turn back now." Patty flew from her sister's hand landing on her feet, then hugging her neck, tipping Liz over a little. "Uwaaah! I was scared you would go to jail! Never go that slow again okay?" She whined rubbing her face into Liz's soft neck.

"Heh." Liz smiled a little. "Don't worry, I knew what I was doing, okay?" She rubbed the top of Patty's head softly. "Don't always concern over me. I'm_ your_ big sister."

Patty looked up smiling big, all tears gone. "Okay, I'll try!" She said making a toothy grin.

*The next day - Brooklyn's Veladon Park - 3:41 p.m.*

"Kyahahahaha! Look it's a puppy Onee-chan!" Patty beamed pointing to a mother and child walking a little baby beagle. The mother strolled along the park pathway with a purse across her shoulder, while the little girl with dark brown pigtails bounced around smiling beside her puppy.

Liz couldn't help but frown a little. Of course she wanted that. But more for someone who really deserved it, Patty. A warm home, plenty of food, a closet full of clothes, and whatever else her heart desired. And she knew Patty wants it too.

Oh, so much. But it will never happen.

"Hey... why don't you go play? I'm gonna sit awhile, 'kay?" Liz said sitting on a wooden bench. "Hmm? You won't play with me?" Patty asked tilting her head.

"Sorry, but I'm kinda tired... you have fun."

"...Okay." She walked off to find something to do, alone. She soon found herself on the swing, swinging like crazy. Liz couldn't help but smile at the sight. _Grroooowwlll... _"Oogh..." Liz held her stomach, which was purely empty of food. What they _had _gotten in the last 2 days was given to Patty, since it wasn't much. She tilted her head back letting the sun hit her face, trying to ignore the unbearable hunger. _Grrooooowwwwlllllll... _"Mmnng... dammit all..." She closed her eyes feeling woozy.

"Umm... excuse me."

"...Huh?" She opened her eyes to see the same little girl as before. Who was holding the puppy, too. "W-What do you want kid?"

She smiled a little "I was wondering if you were okay. You look sweepy... did you miss your nap?"

"I don't take naps. I'm fifteen." She scowled. "Besides... I don't have the time. With... work and all." She said with a miserable smile.

"Oh. Well... here ya goes!" She pulled out a candy bar, placing it in Liz's lap. "A new friend present!" She beamed, turning away giggling, going back to her mother.

Liz looked down at it. Tempting. _Grroooooowwwwwwllllllll... _"Rrg... whatever." She broke it in half, one half for Patty, half for her... _But... what if Patty gets hungry later...? and this isn't enouph...? _she sighed. "Patty! Come here I have a present for ya!" She called getting her little sister's attention.

"Huh? What is it Onee-chan?" Patty asked scurrying over to Liz, curious.

"Here." She held out both halves of the chocolate bar. "Sorry... I acciedently broke it. But it's yours."

"Really? Chocolate! Yaaay!" she took it smiling from ear to ear. "Thankies! Oh... um, here!" she held out the half that was broken off. "You can have it! Okey-dokey?" She winked.

"Uh... sure. Thanks, Patty." She sighed taking it, not able to refuse, out of pure hunger. They sat together and ate it, Patty swinging her legs under her and Liz humming warmly to herself. She was kinda happy for the moment anyway.

*Brooklyn Alley - 8:08 p.m.*

_Click, click, click. _Death The Kid cautiously stepped along Brooklyn's dark streets. He was on his way home. He came looking for the "Devils Of Brooklyn" that rumors had happened hit his ears one day. Two twin pistols in Brooklyn. TWIN PISTOLS. That must mean they look the same, right? And they're guns as well. He could hold one in each hand! But... he had no leads to find them. He didn't even know their names. Or if they're boys or girls. Old or young.

"Sigh... I guess I'll never have them." He said continuing his way home.

"Psst... Patty. You see 'em too right? That brat from before in the tux? He's our next target, got it?" Liz whispered, a sly grin on her slim face.

"Yep. Got it." She answered smiling deviously as well. Liz crept along the alley wall, nearing the end of it, almost at the sidewalk where Kid slowly walked unexpectanting what the Thompson sisters had in store for him.

_Thud_! Liz pressed him to the building wall shoving Patty into the base of his neck. He seemed a little suprised, but fully composed himself in seconds. "Hmm?"

"Alright, in that getup, I know you got money. So hand it over!" Liz commanded pushing Patty a little harder into his neck. "Hurry it up too. I want to make this quick!" She scowled flipping her cigarette to the left side of her mouth.

"NNG...!" The young man yanked the cigarette from her mouth tossing it to the pavement. "Hm. That's better."

Liz looked at him like he was pure stupidity itself. "Wha... what's your problem!" She screamed.

"It was placed unsymmetrically in your mouth, of course. I simply couldn't have it there." He stated matter-of-factly, like the answer was obvious.

"...Whatever, brat... like I said hand over your valuebles if you wanna live, you understand?"

"Oh, I understand. However, I can't help you. I carry nothing with me in this trashy city. I'm well aware of the theives here. In fact I have an example right here in front of me." He stated ever so calmly. Liz was taken aback. His face... he looked unbelievably relaxed. How? Someone with a gun was **right in his face**. And he looked... confident? No... he looked bored...? What was it? Whatever it was ticked her off, yet... intrigued her.

"So you're broke?" She asked still confused.

"Well... no, but I carry nothing with me." He smirked, then looked down at her weapon. "Hmm... that doesn't look like the average gun." He squinted. "Is that weapon a person also?" He asked looking back up to Liz.

"Uhh..." She pulled Patty from his neck slowly and stepped back. "I'm outta here..." She asked, not feeling too good. _Grrooooowwwwllllll... _"Shit... not again." She cursed patting her belly. "Patty, come on."

"Ooookaaay, Onee-chan!" Patty returned to human form, then jumped on her sister, giving a deadly tight hug. "Whatcha wanna do? Try someone else? Patty's kinda hungry."

"I guess so..." Liz whined feeling empty of energy completely. Patty let go of her sister.

"Are you okay?" She asked a hint of concern in her bubbly voice.

"I'm fine. Let's go." She said turning to leave the alley. Kid cut her off by stepping smoothly infront of her.

"...Are... you a gun too?"

"Huh?"

"Like her... are you a gun?"

"..."

"ARE YOU TWO THE 'DEVILS OF BROOKLYN?'" He asked eyes big and hopeful, cheeks pink.

"Who wants to know...?" Liz asked stepping back, a tiny bit freaked out.

"I'm Death The Kid. A Shinigami."

"...A Shinigami?" Liz asked, eyes growing a little. "What... do you want from us?"

"First. Are you two them? The Twin pistols?" He asked after not getting a clear answer the first time.

"...Yeah. Why?" She asked.

He nearly exploded. "Yessss! Finally I found you! Will you join me and be my weapons?"

"YOUR weapons? Pfft... you're just a kid. And a spoiled rich one at that. So... no." She said walking around him, but before she could walk away he grabbed her leg and looked up at her with giant, shiny eyes.

"Please!"

"Wha- no, lemme go!" She kicked her leg around, but he remained there with no intent to let go.

"I'm begging you!" He cried.

"NO!"

"I'll give you everything! Money! A home! Food, anything!" He pleaded. Now she was silent.

"...Anything...?"

"Yes!"

"Hey, Onee-chan, why don't we do it? He seems nice! Patty can tell!" Patty beamed grabbing her sister's arm. Liz wasn't going anywhere.

"You... want to Patty? Really?" Liz asked.

"Yeah! Uh-huh, uh-huh!" She grinned up at her sister. "Please?"

Liz thought awhile. _Shinigami... money... a home... food... clothes...! Patty wants to do it... Do I...? No. Yes. No... Yes? Yes... Patty...! We'll take every penny that damned brat owns... I'll buy Patty food, dresses, EVERYTHING! She can have whatever she wants... And I can finally give it to her. Okay. It's settled._

She grinned away from Kid's eyes. "Alright. We'll do it."

"Really? Trully!" Kid exclaimed, standing up.

"You bet. But you have to promise us everything you said. And whatever else we can think of. Got it?"

"Of course! Now, come along. You must meet my father."

*Several hours later - 11:28 p.m.*

They arrived in a plane sent by Shinigami-sama to pick up Kid. They went to Gallows Manor and Kid gave Liz and Patty a brief tour, though it took a good 45 minutes to fully explore the house. The two sisters were amazed and fascinated with the home's beauty and size. They were told only Kid lives there so the suprise added on. After the tour Kid took them to his tall full-length mirror, and put in the number. 4242-564.

_Brrrnnng. brrrnnng. brrr- _"Helloooo Kiddo! How are you! Oh...? Who are these two young ladies?" Shinigami-sama asked, causing Liz to flinch. He looked terrifying. Well, to her anyway.

"They're the 'Devils of Brooklyn' I was searching for, remember? I found them. And they agreed. Right?" Kid turned back to them, smiling.

Liz frowned "..."

"Yeah, we did!" Patty beamed pumping a fist.

"Hmmm, I see. But Kid, just remember, you don't need weapons to collect souls. That's the DWMA's meisters jobs." Shinigami-sama stated, tilting his head. "Okay?"

"I know Father. But I want my weapons to meet my specifications." Kid replied. "Now, I'm gonna go. Goodbye."

"Okay. Byyyye! And I'll talk to you two later! Nice to meet you!" He beamed before the mirror went black.

*Gallows Manor - 11:53 p.m.*

"Fwaahh..." Patty yawned, her mouth forming a perfect 'O'. "Patty's sweepy... Can I go to bed now?" She asked, rubbing her eyes, frowning.

"Of course, Patricia. You remember where your room is right?" Kid said. She nodded, standing from the red leather armchair from which she was sitting in. "Night-night... Onee-chan. Kid-kun." She mumbled before heading upstairs.

"Goodnight, Patty. Sleep well." Liz whispered before yawning herself.

"If you're tired , you can go to sleep too." Kid said to her, with a grin, making her turn a little pink.

"Shut up... I'm okay. But... I want to ask you something Kid." She asked, not making eye contact.

"What is it, Elizabeth?"

"...Why... did you do that? For all you know... we could be here to steal from you. To _kill _you." She asked.

"Hmm... well... I guess you could say I trust you. And I don't believe you could hurt me."

Liz looked at him. "You saying we can't?"

"No, not like that. But I can tell by the purity of your souls that you've never killed. And you never intend to." He said with a small smile.

"You can... t-tell that by our souls? What we've done and what we haven't?" She asked confused.

"No. Well not entirely. I can just tell your 'level' of impurities I suppose. And you two have very little."

Liz's eyebrows went up a bit. He seemed so... sweet, yet odd. He, without a dought, invited them into his mansion. Instantly giving them whatever they wanted. Was he stupid? And this talk of impurities of the soul? That was a lie. Liz thought of herself with some of the lowest regards. A smoker. A drinker. A prostitute. A theif. A drug junkie. That wasn't 'pure.' It was the exact opposite; it was dirty and irresponsible. And most of all, a bad example for Patty.

Patty...

The only reason she did all that she did. If Patty hadn't been born, Liz would have been dead on a curb somewhere. And no one would care.

"So, Kid... how do you know we'll end up being trustworthy to you? And that we won't betray you?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Well... there's no way I can fully trust you two **now**. Seeing as in I know little to nothing about you personally. But..." He trailed off.

"But what?" She squinted, wondering.

"Trust... it takes time." He said smiling a little. "It doesn't come naturally. And I hope to earn yours as well. Alright?" He said sticking out a hand for her to shake.

"Um... right." She slowly took his hand and shook it wearily.

And without knowing, she felt a small smile bring itself to her face. _Hmmm... maybe... just maybe. We can make this work Patty. _

END


End file.
